Weeping Rain
by Skysha-Tranqui
Summary: Quick oneshot, songfic. How does Harry cope with all the demands put on him? How come he never loses his control? Not lemon, and kind of abstract, but this is what I think I would do in his place. Enjoy.[COMPLETE]


****

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters so don't sue me!

Pairing: H/D (only vague reference I'm afraid - use your imagination!!)

Plot:Quick one-shot songfic about how Harry copes with all of the pressure placed upon him. There's a hill involved, if that makes it more appealing to read? Kind of angsty, but not as dark as some of the fics out there, so no flames please, for false promises!

Song: Life of my own, by 3 Doors Down - (wicked)

Living risky, never scared, wander 

Closer to the edge

Nothing valued think no fear, always

Wondering why you're here

Rain pours in a near-endless sheet, obscuring the surrouding landscape, which shocks of light struggled to illuminate. The eerie wind moaned its pain, the sound mingling with the ferocity of the storm. At the hub of the chaos knelt a slight figure, bent to gravity long ago. Water poured off the down-turned face in a steady stream, plastering dark hair to the figure's head. Clothes offered no protection from this kind of treatment, and hung lank from the figure's slumped frame.

****

All your purposes are gone, nothing's

Right and nothing's wrong

Nothing ventured, nothing gained,

Feel no sorrow, feel no pain

The figure's stillness proved direct opposition to the raging storm, yet within the body's shell a fire raged out of control, stoked by the very control that kept it contained. Raising sorrow darkened eyes to the heaving heavens, thoughts flickered and lit, perfect tinder due to their long, dry neglect.

****

Kiss me while I'm still alive

Kill me while I kiss the sky

Let me die on my own terms, let me

Live and let me learn

Now I'll follow my own way, and I'll

Live on to another damn day

Freedom carries sacrifice, remem-

Ber when this was my life

__

Death; Chaos; Destruction; Always me; 'Cause and effect'; Sirius; Blue eyes gleaming; 'Why?'; 'Someone has to'; 'World needs a hero'; 'Everyone has a destiny'; Blood; Screaming; 'It hurts…so much'; Blue eyes closing; Envy; Anger; Fear; Quickened breathing - 'who's there?'; Bloody hands reaching out; 'Why did you leave us?'; Hurt eyes; Empty eyes; 'Rules don't matter anymore'; Bloody stream in bloody eyes; Fire in the veins - spilling over; 'Who cares anyway?!'

****

Looking forward, not behind,

Everybody's got to cross that line

Free me now to give me a place, 

Keep me caged and free the beast

Salty tears leaked from wide-held eyes, mingling with the water as it poured off of cold-white skin. The fire within spread to the eyes, making them spark and crackle, warming the statue of a person. Questions surged up, repressed for so long, unanswered as of yet, and not happy with their past imprisonment. Head tilted back farther, mouth opened against his will, sound exited without his consent or his censorship.

****

Falling faster, time goes by, fear is

Not seen through these eyes

What there was will never be, now

I'm blind and cannot see

"WWWHHHHYYYYY???!!"

****

Kiss me while I'm still alive

Kill me while I kiss the sky

Let me die on my own terms, let

Me live and let me learn

Cutting through the storm like a whip, the question echoed around the hilltop, unanswered yet again. Slumping back down, the figure froze as he recalled the answers he had been offered in one guise or another.

****

Now I'll follow my own way, and

I'll live on to another damn day

Freedom carries sacrifice, remem-

Ber when this was my life

__

'I trust you'; 'I know you'; 'Chance and choice'; 'Fluke'; 'I love you'; 'I want you'; 'I need you'; 'Kismet'; 'Accident'; 'Who cares? It just is'; 'Destiny'

****

Kiss me while I'm still alive

Kill me while I kiss the sky

Let me die on my own terms, let

Me live and let me learn

One lone voice made its way back, standing apart from the others by its arrogance, its lack of demands, its acceptance without placing huge faith on its belief. Cold eyes flashed in front of the still figure's face, created by imagination, known by memory. A thoughtful expression creased the smooth brow, serious consideration for once undertaken. A slight smile quirked the lips upwards, even as a mixture of puzzlement and amusement warmed the grey eyes, '_Why not?_'. 

****

Now I'll follow my own way, and

I'll live on to another damn day

Freedom carries sacrifice,

Remember when this was my life.

Steam rose from the soaking figure on the ground, as the inner fire quenched once more. Stiffly rising from his kneeling position, the rain lessened and the lightning stopped crackling, the storm vanishing as he regained his feet. A warm wind rose up, curling along the ground as it raced towards the moving figure. Turning towards civilisation he headed back to his life, stiffness fading as he walked, clothes dry by the time he reached the bottom of the hill. Running a hand through his still damp hair, Harry assumed the mantle of hero once more, the thought of his love keeping him from looking back. Keeping him from breaking down once more. 

****

Kind of angsty, and probably not very good, but I just felt like doing it! I know I haven't updated any of my other fics in AGES, and I apologise if you've read my other fics and want to know why I am wasting my time on this shit when I could be writing another chapter for a 'reasonable' fic! You probably won't get any updates from me after this one-shot for a while, and the reason is I am doing exams. 

You should all know how crappy exams are, so I won't bore you with details and other petty excuses, other than to say I have been wiped, and I should really be revising right now. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this little offering, and I will hopefully be back writing soon (ish) - keep reading good fics (G-Wing, HP, LOTR's etc) and keep writing!!

Reviews are ALWAYS welcome - offers cookies 


End file.
